


Carrying Him Home

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2017 Edition! [7]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Carrying, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Jason stretched for a brief moment before squatting and scooping Billy into his arms, princess style. Billy yelped and swung his arms around Jason’s neck. His eyes bore, half-annoyed and bothered, at Jason’s face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Just realized i have a thing for jason carrying billy bridal style after reading your post, so maybe jason carrying a sleeping billy back home after a long day of training? Love you and your stories btw, have a gr8 day pal.

Jason stretched, groaning as he knocked out the kinks in his back. Trini clapped his shoulder affectionately. “Good workout, Jay,” she breathed.

Her mouth suctioned around her pink water bottle. A whistling sound could be heard from inside the bottle as she drank like she was dying. He grinned at her. “You too, Dede.”

She rolled her eyes, flipping him off instead of smacking him. At this point, the name was a running gag between the five of them.

So far they’d been there since about nine in the morning.  Halfway through training, they’d move out of the pit to battle it out in the sunlight while Zack, Kim and Billy continued taking turns beating each other up with Alpha’s help.

Jason checked his watch. It was just turning eight minutes past five. He pushed his sweaty hair out of his face and eyed Trini who was sprawled on the ground now, water bottle sticking out of her mouth like she was a hamster.

“Head home?”

She spat out her bottle, the last sip of water drained. “Fuck yeah,” she coughed, one arm reaching up for him. He helped her up.

“I’ll get the others,” he said.

She nodded, tired, and started off towards the car, catching her rolling bottle along the way.

The dive into the water was refreshing. Helped clear his mind from the “dodge-dodge-punch” sequence he’d been building up in his head and into his muscle memory. It still took some work for him not keep moving his arms in mimed punches though.

He hit the ground with a little groan and pattered damply to the pit. Zack was already packing up their stuff. He pointed roughly at Jason. “We’re leaving, leader-man. With or without you.”

Jason snorted. “I was actually coming to get you guys.”

“Lies and slander,” Kimberly yelled laughing. Her voice echoed further down in the cave.

Jason laughed and glanced at Zack. “You need any help?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Zack said, easy. He slung Kim’s yellow bag over his chest and grunted as his own red one banged into his back. “Your boy might need some though.”

Jason was already heading forward when Zack said that. A spike of anxious panic pounded into him but before he could ask what Zack meant, Zack was gone. Nervously, Jason hurried further into the pit, around the walls and curves until Kim and Billy were in his view.

Kimberly was fine.

Billy was…

Billy was strung out on the ground, face smushed into the dirt, limp. If it weren’t for his light breaths whistling through the air, Jason would’ve…

Well, he didn’t know what he’d do but he had the slightest feeling it wouldn’t have been good for Kimberly, who was sitting beside him, calm as could be and chatting patiently with Alpha.

“Master Jason!” Alpha chirped, strutting forward. “And how was your session with Master Trini?”

“Uh… decent,” Jason said. He pointed at Billy. “Billy?”

“Sleeping,” Kim said. She gave a heavy grunt as she shoved herself off the ground. A relaxing crack echoed in the room. She moaned and sighed. “He got winded about thirty minutes ago so we let him sleep.”

Tension eased out of Jason’s back. Stiffly he moved forward and squatted beside Billy. “Billy,” he murmured, gingerly patting his boyfriend’s face. “Time to get up.”

“Four more minutes,” Billy whined, rolling over into Kim’s leg and squeezing himself into a ball.

She patted his shoulder absentmindedly. “C’mon, Billy. You can sleep when you get home.”

“Or I could just keep sleeping where I am,” he grumbled but he flexed his body out and squinted over at Jason. “Jason, can I sleep here?”

“Nah, Billy.” Jason reached down at Billy one hand. “Your bed’s more comfortable.”

Kim snorted. “How do _you_  know that?” she asked, voice teasingly suggestive.

Jason’s face burned. “Um, it’s- you know, a bed. It’s gonna be more comfortable than the floor.”

“And cause we do sex there,” Billy said, his voice weary and bordering on half-asleep mumbling. Kim choked on her laughter. Jason swatted Billy’s arm. “What?” He blearily looked up at Jason. “That’s what _you_ said before.”

Her laughter siphoning off into the air, Kim fluttered her hand at them. “Meet you at the car.”

Billy sighed heavy over her retreating footsteps. “I don’t want to leave the ground, Jason.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to, Billy.”

He frowned. “I’m not moving unless you make me. I’m too damn tired and my legs feel like lead.” He coughed and eyed Jason. “You know, the lead that people always say they feel like when they’re tired because you can’t actually _feel_  like lead because it’s not an emotion but it’s a metaphor or something and whatever it is, is how I feel.”

Jason rubbed his face. “Okay.” He stood up. “I’m gonna move you then.”

“What?”

Jason stretched for a brief moment before squatting and scooping Billy into his arms, princess style. Billy yelped and swung his arms around Jason’s neck. His eyes bore, half-annoyed and bothered, at Jason’s face.

“Jason.”

“Billy.”

Billy sighed and tucked his face into the crook of Jason’s neck. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“That’s fine, Billy,” Jason grunted, shifting him into a more comfortable position in his arms. 

“I’ll probably drool on you.”

“You always drool on me.”

Billy’s eyes snapped open and he _glowered_. “That is a dirty lie, Jason Lee Scott.”

“You do!” Jason protested. The shimmer of the water reflected prettily on Billy’s face. Jason readied himself. “Not a lot though. But you do drool when you sleep, Billy. Hold your breath.”

Billy kept glaring at him even as Jason heaved them from the opening of the cove through the water. When they broke their head across the surface, Billy stayed quiet while Jason adjusted him and pressed his face back into Jason’s neck. Strong legs tightened around Jason’s waist. Billy’s body relaxed against Jason’s chest.

Rocking onto his back, Jason backstroked over to the rocks that swarmed around the water. Every so often, Billy’s sleeping face would dip into the water. A surge of internal panic kept capsizing through Jason’s core whenever it happened but he managed to shift Billy’s head to just under his chin without waking Billy up.

Digging his hands into the rock, he started to climb. It took a little longer than normal and and a lot of effort but Jason managed to climb out of the water and over the rocks without harming Billy an inch.

Still his hands burned harshly and there were flecks of dirt and rock stuck to his skin. Rubbing them on his jeans, Jason wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist and cuddled him close as he set forwards to the car.

They all took turns driving each other whenever they had training. Trini had parked her dad’s rundown Lesabre parked just outside the mines and hidden within the trees. When Jason got the edge of the road, it had been driven out to the road. They were all waiting, Zack sprawled out on the top to bake in the sun.

“Sleeping beauty requires many kisses from the handsome black paladin  to awake,” he drawled, rolling off the car.

“You put your mouth anywhere near his and you can count yourself as the next person I slap into space,” Jason threatened.

“Maybe it’s the sexy pink one that awakes the pretty blue,” Kim teased from the passenger seat.

Jason rolled his eyes and crawled into the back, keeping Billy tucked in close. Zack hopped in quickly after. The car began its slow crawl down the road, engine puttering softly and groaning.

The sun was halfway set by the time they got to Billy’s house.

“You want me to wait?” Trini asked.

Jason shook his head, hefting Billy up from where he was sagging. “I can walk.”

“Alright.” Trini sat back, hands back on the steering wheel and engine puttering weakly under her foot.

“See you, Jay!”

“Remember to kiss him from his eternal princely slumber!”

Jason waved them off and wrestled the house key from Billy’s back pocket. Slowly, the door creaked open and he half-jogged to the basement door, stumbling down the stairs and over to Billy’s bed.

Billy spilled out onto his sheets, all loose-limbed and conked out. Jason smiled. Warmth was dripping all over him like soft honey. He swept a thumb over the side of Billy’s face before leaning over and kissing the top of his head.

“Sweet dreams, Billy,” he murmured softly.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE THAT MAKES UP FOR LAST WEEK'S SAD THING :P


End file.
